perasaan
by AdrianaaAdalson
Summary: Hermione menyukai Draco tetapi draco sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya/kemudian draco dipertemukan kembali oleh sosok dari masa lalunya, yang mengisi relung hatinya/ satu sisi ia merasa mencintai Hermione tetapi ia juga menyukai sosok masa lalunya.
1. Chapter 1

**Perasaan **

**Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling**

**Rate : T (Mungkin akan berubah menjadi M)**

**Warning :**

**GaJe, Plot dan alurnya ngga' jelas, Typo(s), fanfic pertama dan tentunya Author baru.**

* * *

**Adrianaa Adalson**

* * *

"Draco, coba kau lihat itu!" seru Theo, lalu Draco mengikuti arah pandangan Theo.

Terlihat, Granger si rambut semak, tengah di tembak oleh salah satu senior yang ada di Kampus mereka.

"Lalu?" Tanya Draco masih tidak mengerti.

"Lalu?" ulang Theo tidak percaya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Granger itu menyukai mu!" tambahnya.

"Memangnya, kenapa?" Tanya Draco, polos.

Theo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, frustasi. Apa Draco benar-benar polos? Apa dia tidak tahu? Tanya Theo dalam hati.

"Dengar, Draco! Granger itu menyukai mu. Kau lihat tadi? Granger melihat mu dengan pandangan kecewa sebelum menolaknya. Kau tahu Draco? Dia itu MENYUKAI mu! Sangat-sangat menyukai mu. Bahkan dia menolak semua yang menembaknya. Cedric Diggory, senior kita. Pernah menenmbaknya. Kau tahu kan yang terjadi selanjutnya? Dia menolaknya Draco. Dia berharap kau ini akan menembaknya!" ucap Theo sedikit kesal.

"Hentikan spekulasi mu, Theo! Tidak mungkin Granger menyukaiku. Kau tahukan yang kusukai itu Fleur. Bukan si rambut semak!"

"Aku tidak berspekulasi, Draco! Hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu. Kau tahu sendirikan. Fleur itu menyukai Viktor Krum. Kau juga sudah menembaknya. Hasilnya? Kau ditolak mentah-mentah!"

"Kau juga hentikan! Kau yang bilang, cinta itu tidak boleh dipaksakan!"

"Aku akui itu. Tapi, kau tidak bisa begitu. Lima atau sepuluh kali kau menembak Fleur? Tapi tetap sama kau ditolak, Draco"

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan, Theo!" Kata Draco, yang amarahnya terpancing.

"Hei, mate. Hentikan! Kalian itu kekanak-kanakan sekali!" kini Blaise sudah kesal dengan percakapan mereka.

"Aku kekanak-kanakan? Tidak mungkin. Theo yang mulai duluan!"

"Kau ini. Sikap mu itu benar-benar seperti anak-anak. Lalu, kalau bukan kekanak-kanakan, apa? Kebayi-bayian?" geram Blaise.

"Sudah ah. Aku mau pergi!"

Theo dan Blaise, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, melihat sikap teman mereka.

* * *

"Sudah berapa cowok yang kau tolak, Mione'" kata Harry.

"Harry, dia hampir menolak semua cowok yang ada di Kampus kita. Bahkan, aku sahabatnya dia, ditolak!" geram Ron, disertai dengusan.

"Sudah! Jangan memojokan, Hermione. Lagipula dia berhak menentukan siapa yang menjadi pacarnya. Bukan begitu, Mione'?". Kali ini adik dari Ron, Ginny angkat bicara.

"Ginny, benar." Lanjut Hermione "Aku juga tidak ingin pacaran dulu. Pendidikan lebih penting daripada pacaran"

"Tapi, Hermione. Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu Malfoy? Apa dia tahu kau menyukainya? Tidak kan! Mione', kau harusnya membuka hatimu. Banyak yang mau denganmu." timpal Ron.

"Kau tidak dengar alasan Mione' tidak ingin pacaran? Menurutku itu sudah cukup" kata Ginny.

"Tidak, Ron. Aku akan menunggunya walaupun dia tidak tahu!"

"Sampai kapan, Mione'? se-kampus juga tahu, Malfoy itu suka dengan Fleur."

"Kau sudah beelebihan, Ron. Kalau kita sahabatnya, seharusnya kita mendukung dan menyemangati, Mione'" kata Harry, yang sedari tadi hanya menyesap smoothies-nya.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu" Ginny mengakui. Lalu Ron berkata "Kalau begitu, kita Tanya saja kalau Hermione suka dengan Malfoy. Dengan begitu, Malfoy akan menembaknya. Sudah! Simple, kan?" katanya dengan nada bangga.

"Tidak semudah itu, bodoh!"

"Ginny benar. Tidak mungkin Malfoy akan langsung menembak Hermione."

Perkataan harry barusan, membuat Hermione lemas. Dia menundukkan kepalanya memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya. _Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukainya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?_ Batin Hermione. Dia seharusnya sudah memikirkan konsikuensinya. Mencintai seorang _Casanova_ adalah hal yang mustahil. Dia dicintai dan memiliki banyak penggemar. Apalagi, dia sangat menyukai Fleur, temannya. Cemburu? Pasti, dia sangat cemburu. Di tambah, Fleur tidak menyukainya. Tapi, hell. Dia masih saja menyukainya dan menambanknya. Pikiran Hermione terus berspekulasi. Dan membuatnya pusing, bukan main.

"Guys, aku pulang dulu. Kepalaku sakit"

"Kau kenapa, Mione'? mau kutemani?" Tanya Ginny.

"Tidak usah. Bye!"

Melangkahkan kakinya, membuatnya tambah pusing. Tapi, dia tidak tahan. Dia harus bisa! Setelah bergulat dengan kepalanya. Dia pun menyeret kakinya dengan gontai menuju parkiran.

* * *

Sampai kini, Draco masih memikirkan kata-kata Theo. Granger menyukainya? Tidak mungkin. Tapi, jika di pikirkan lagi, Granger memang sering memperhatikannya, saat pelajarang di kelas, di kantin. Dia kira, Granger hanya melamun. Tapi itu mustahil. Dia, berkali-kali memergokinya, tengah memandang kearah Draco. Apa mungkin itu benar-? Cukup Draco! Kau tidak boleh menyukai si rambut semak itu! Tidak boleh! Selamanya! Jika dilihat lagi, Granger memang cantik dan sedikit eerr- seksi. Cukup Draco! Hilangkan pikiran kotor mu itu! Tidak, tidak kau tidak boleh memikirkannya. Batin Draco.

"Ahhhh!" geram Draco.

Tunggu, itu dia? Draco tidak percaya terhadap apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Granger, tengah berjalan menuju parkiran. Tapi, bukan itu. Granger terlihat cantik –sangat- di terpa sinar matahari. Rambutnya tertiup angin, membuatnya semakin cantik. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Batinnya.

Hermione tengah berjalan menuju parkiran, lalu melihat Malfoy di sana. Jantungnya, tiba-tiba berdegup kencang tidak karuan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Batin Hermione. Dia berusaha tenang. Tetapi, kakinya tidak dapat diajak berkompromi. Saat melangkahkan kakinya, kakinya bergemetar hebat. Dia tidak bisa begini. Bagaimana, kalau Draco melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini? Dia pasti bakal menertawainya. Tidak bisa. Dengan sedikit cepat, ia menyeret kakinya. Tidak lpa memeganginya agar tidak bergetar. Tidak apalah. Dari pada harus ditertawai oleh Draco. Lebih baik seperti ini. Pikirnya.

Draco, yang melihat Hermione berjalan mendekat dengan memegangi kakinya, tidak dapat untuk menahan ketawanya. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, setelah melihat mukanya yang pucat tambah dengan keringat yang bercucuran di keningnya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa dia sakit?. Tanya Draco dalam hati.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Granger?" Tanya Draco.

Shit. Umpat Hermione dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Kau pucat dan juga berkeringat." Kata draco sedikit khawatir. Fakta inilah yang membuat Hermione sangat gembira. Tetapi, baru ia sadari kalau keringat mengucur keningnya. Mungkin, ini salah satu efek pertemuannya dengan Draco. Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan Draco, dia bisa melakukan hal yang bodoh. Seperti halnya sekarang, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Draco setelah mengucapkan kalau dia tidak apa-apa.

Draco sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dia belum menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Mengapa Granger seperti itu ia terlihat pucat. Apa ia sakit? Kau kenapa Draco? Memperdulikan si rambut semak?. Sebagian pikiran Draco mencemaskan Granger dan yang lainnya, mencoba untuk tidak mencemaskannya.

_Drrtt… drrtt… drrtt.._

"Emmh?"

_Drrtt…. Drrtt…. Drrtt…_

dia tersadar, hpnya dari tadi bergetar. Theo? Kenapa lagi dia? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung, tanpa basa-basi.

"Draco?"

"Emh, ada apa? Kalau kau tidak ingin bicara, aku akan menutupnya" Geram Draco, kesal.

"Eh, jangan!" protes Theo

"Kalau begitu bicaralah"

"Baiklah, sebentar malam kau sibuk?" Tanya Theo.

"Theo, cepat katakan. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Blaise dan aku, ingin mengajakmu ke Three Broomstick. Kami ingin mengenalkanmu ke sesorang. Kau mau?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Nanti aku lihat. Memangnya siapa?"

"Tidak boleh, itu rahasia"

"Daah. Bye"

Siapa orang itu? Batin Draco. Jujur, dia masih memikirkan perkataan Theo, barusan.

Tunggu, Draco masih di dalam mobil. Dan parahnya, ia belum menyalakan mesin. Ia kemudian melajukan mobilnya, dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Slytherin Residence.

* * *

"Kau serius, mione?" Tanya Ginny dengan terkekeh kecil. Sore ini, dia dan Hermione, sedang bertelepon.

"Kau tidak percaya denganku, Ginny?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, kau seharusnya tidak berbuat begitu. Pasti dia heran dengan sikapmu" kata Ginny.

"Aku tahu, Gin. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Daripada, aku berbuat hal yang aneh?"

"Kau benar. Jadi kau akan melakukan apa selanjutnya, Mione'?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'selanjutnya', Gin. Aku rasa belum melakukan apa-apa"

"Kalau begitu kau harus melakukan sesuatu, Mione'"

"Aku ini cewek, Ginny! Tidak mungkin aku menyatakan cinta. Aku juga punya malu"

"Tidak. Kau tidak harus menyatakan cinta. Tapi kau harus menyatakan cintamu secara tidak langsung"

"Huh? 'secara tidak langsung'? Bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah khawatir. Besok kita akan memulainya."

"Memulai apa? Ginny, beritahu aku kalau tid…."

Ginny terkekeh kecil, kemudian memutuskan telepon.

Ada sedikit rasa menyesal dalam diri Hermione, telah bercerita dengan Ginny. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Bercerita dengan Ron dan Harry, bukannya masalahnya hilang. Dia bakalan menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka dan bahan tertawaan mereka.

* * *

Malam ini, Draco bimbang. Apa ia akan datang atau tidak. Dirinya penasaran dengan seseorang yang Blaise dan Theo ingin kenalkan kepadanya. Jika cewek, ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan untuknya. Tetapi, jika dipikirkan lagi. Ada rasa penyesalan di dalam dirinya, jika mengingat malam yang ia habiskan bersama dengan gadis-gadis jalang. Ia tidak mengerti, jikalau mengingatnya, ia teringat kembali dengan Hermione Granger.

"Ahhh!"

Draco mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Mungkin menemui Blaise dan Theo di Three Broomstick, akan membuatku lupa dengan Granger" gumam Draco, sembari mengambil Hpnya di saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Lalu mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada Theo.

Three Broomstick. Club kepunyaan ayah dari Blaise. Tidak besar, tapi yang datang kesana para _sosialita_. Terletak di Abbey Road. Sekarang Draco tengah berdiri di Pintu masuk club, tersebut. Saat masuk ke dalam, tidak susah mencari mereka. Dan di sanalah mereka tubuh gempal Blaise sangat mencolok. Begitu pula dengan Theo. Mereka sangat mencolok, ditemani dengan seorang cewek bersurai coklat tua, sedang duduk di salah satu meja.

"Hai, mate" seru Blaise, ketika Draco mendekati mereka.

Dan kini ia dapat melihat jelas muka perempuan tersebut.

"Hai, Draco. Lama tidak bertemu" ucap gadis tersebut sembari berdiri lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Draco canggung menerima pelukannya. Bau Vanilla di lehernya, menyeruak indra penciuman Draco.

"Haii….-"

* * *

salam...

**ADRIanaa Adalson ^^**

* * *

Hehe.. maaf ^-^ kalau ceritanya GaJe. Tadi tdk sempat membacanya ulang. Maklmum, akunya sudah tidak sabar untuk nge-published. .. RnR?

Review,, yaah.. Kalau mau ceritanya lanjut. (Maksa banget) karena ini FF pertamaku, saran dan kritik sangat diterima untuk kebaikan FF ini(haduh bahasaku-_-") jangan lupa Review. sekali lagi Review..


	2. Chapter 2

**ADRIANAA ADELSON ^^**

* * *

**PERASAAN**

**DRACO MALFOY X HERMIONE GRANGER **

**RATED : T**

**WARNING!**

**GaJe, plot dan alur yang ngga' jelas, Typo(s), OOC dan Author baru -_-"**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hai.. Astoria. Lama tidak ketemu" kata Draco, sedikit canggung. Mengingat mereka telah lama tidak bertemu. Jantung Draco berdetak sangat cepat. Membuatnya mengumpat dalam hati. Ia dibuat tidak karuan hanya karena seorang perempuan? Oke, seharusnya kalimatnya di tambah, Perempuan yang mengisi relung hatinya. Kurang lebih tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Apa kabar, Draco? Kau kelihatan semakin tampan!" Seru Astoria.

"Serius? Kau juga, semakin cantik"

Perkataan Draco membuat Astoria bersemu merah. Tapi Draco tidak bohongkan? Ia sangat cantik malam ini. Dengan balutan dress selutut yang senada dengan rambutnya. Rambutnya sendiri ia ikat asal-asalan. Menyisakan beberapa helai yang menjuntai indah membingkai wajahnya. Ia rasa, mukanya memanas. Dia tidak boleh begini terus!

"Hei, Blaise. Bagaimana kita pergi keliling. Siapa tahu, kan kita mendapat cewek. Sekalian kita pergi memesan minuman!" Kata Theo.

"Kau benar, Theo. Bye Draco, Astoria."

Shit!. Umpatnya. Mereka meninggalkannya bersama Astoria. Bisa dipastikan Draco akan mati kutu di depan Astoria. Perempuan itu kelihatannya sama dengannya. Canggung dan kikuk. Tiga tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Lalu Astoria datang disaat ia mulai move on dengannya. Kemana dia selama tiga tahun ini? Meninggalkannya pergi ke Prancis. Apa dia tidak memahami perasaan Draco? Beberapa pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya.

"Jadi?" Kata mereka bersamaan

"Kau duluan!" Kata Draco mempersilahkan Astoria, berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kau saja" kata Astoria, sedikit malu.

"Tidak. Kau tidak pernah dengar? Ladies first"

Astoria tersenyum, lalu berkata "kau belum menjawabku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau berkuliah di Hogwarts University. Selamat!" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Senyuman yang ia rindukan tiga tahun terakhir.

"Kabarku baik. Di Prancis, kau berkuliah di mana?" Kata Draco dengan senyuman. Lebih tepatnya seringai.

Muka Astoria, berubah drastis. Seakan-akan ia akan menangis. Tapi ditahan olehnya

"Kau tidak menanyaiku? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucap Astoria, dengan muka yang dibuat cemberut.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kabarmu? Tapi kau juga harus menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!" Nada bicara Draco terkesan memaksa.

"Kabarku sama denganmu. Beauxbatons University. Aku berkuliah di sana"

"Selamat!" Kata Draco.

"Kau mengambil jurusan, apa?" Tanya Draco.

"Kedokteran. Kau?"

"Hukum. Sarjana hukum. Sama dengan Blaise dan Theo" ucapnya dengan bangga.

Mereka larut dalam obrolan tiada putusnya. Seakan-akan mereka berteman lama dan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Keduanya memesan minum, lalu sibuk kembali bercerita pengalaman mereka masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya, air mata Astoria yang ia tahan, menyeruak keluar. Draco, sendiri kebingungan. Apa yang ia bicarakan? Dia hanya bilang kalau dia sudah menyukai orang lain. Dan yang terjadi?

"Maafkan aku, Draco" isaknya.

"Seharusnya, aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku bodoh!" Ucapnya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memukulnya. Draco yang melihatnya, berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bodoh, Astoria. Itu sudah kewajibanmu untuk ikut dengan keluargamu ke Prancis. Lagipula, kau juga sudah kembali. Intinya kita sudah bertemu kembali." Kata Draco, seraya memegang kedua tangan Astoria dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Tidak. Kau salah. Aku bodoh. Aku seharusnya tetap disisimu. Sekarang keadaannya berubah, tidak seperti dulu, Draco" kata Astoria putus asa. Lalu memalingkan, wajahnya. Ia tidak dapat memandang iris kelabu itu. Memandangnya, membuatnya semakin sakit hati dan kecewa.

"Tidak peduli, apa keadaan sekarang berubah dengan dulu. Yang penting kita sekarang bertemu. Aku sudah tak memikirkannya lagi. Karena aku percaya kau akan kembali"

Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku ditinggal denganmu. Kecewa. Aku sangat kecewa denganmu. Saat aku mulai melupakanmu dan mendapatkan orang yang kusukai kembali. Kau datang. Apa kau tidak menyesal? Ini tidak akan berakhir baik buat kita. Pikirnya.

"Draco, maafkan aku" isaknya kembali.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti menangis. Kita dapat mengulanginya kembali. Menjadi teman, seperti semula. Melupakan hal yang pernah kita lakukan bersama"

Hati Draco panas, saat mengucapkannya. Dia pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Dia punya Fleur-walaupun belum pacaran, ia yakin akan mendapatkannya- yang dicintai dan Hermione..

Ahh... Demi Zeus. Kenapa ia tidak bisa melupakannya. Dia kira datang kemari dapat melupakannya. Damn It. Umpatnya.

Astoria mengangguk kecil. Tapi pasti tidak mudah baginya untuk menerima semua ini.

* * *

Mata Hermione panas, melihat semua ini. Tadinya, ia kesini pergi bersama Lavender, menghabiskan malam bersama. Dan sekarang ,ia Melihat Draco bersama gadis lain. Ia tahu, kelakuan Draco bagaimana. Tapi ini? Dia memegang tangan gadis tersebut dan berusaha menenangkannya. Parahnya, dia menangis. Gadis itu menangis. Air matanya berjatuhan keluar. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Hermione berlari keluar dari Three Broomstick. Terdengar sayup-sayup, Lavender memanggilnya. Tapi sudah terlambat jika kembali. Ia mencari taksi dan pulang ke rumah.

Dalam perjalanan pulang. Hermione tidak henti-henti mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Apa ini nyata? Tidak mungkin ia salah lihat. Sudah jelas, dari Jauh menyembul rambutnya pirang platina. Tidak mungkin matanya sudah rabun. Dia sangat yakin. Kepala Hermione terasa berat. Setelah turun dari taksi. Ia berjalan memasuki rumahnya, lalu menuju kamarnya. Ia perlu istirahat dan menenangkan pikirannya.

Hermione memanjat menaiki tempat tidur. Lalu duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya. Memejamkan matanya lalu membukanya kembali. Begitu seturusnya.

"Aaahh!" Teriak Hermione, frustasi.

Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak memperdulikan, apakah orang tua dan adiknya akan bangun. Ia sangat kacau. Rambutnya Berantakan, matamya sembab. Kini ia berbaring. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Bertanya dalam kesunyian. Apa Draco akan menyukainya suatu saat? Apa Draco akan mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Fleur dan wanita itu. Berbagai pertanyaan, muncul dalam otaknya. Atau ia akan berakhir seperti cewek itu? Air matanya semakin deras mengalir melewati ujung mata Hermione.

Setelah berjam-jam menangis. Hermione terlelap.

* * *

Draco dan Astoria keluar dari Three Broomstick. Draco akan mengantar Astoria menuju hotel, tempat menginapnya. Di perjalanan. Mereka kembali canggung dan Draco memutuskan untuk berbicara duluan.

"Apa kau kesini untuk liburan? Atau kau akan menetap di London?" Tanya Draco.

"Aku akan menetap di London" peryataan Astoria, membuat Draco menginjak rem, secara tiba-tiba. Ia Seperti terkena setrum.

"Kenapa? kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Itu mengejutkanku- maksudku itu bagus. Iya, itu sangat bagus." Jawab Draco, mencoba merangkai kata-kata. Tapi yang keluar malah begitu.

Kedua orang tersebut kembali, diselimuti rasa canggung. Draco melaju mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang mengantar Astoria dan pulang ke rumahnya, Slytherin Residence.

* * *

Esoknya. Hermione bertemu dengan Lavender. Ia masih tidak enak dengannya. Jadi dia berusaha untuk membujuknya.

"Jangan marah, Lavender" bujuk Hermione.

"Kemarin, kepalaku pusing. Jadi aku meninggalkanmu. Maaf" dusta Hermione.

"Tapi, kau harusnya bilang. Jangan langsung pergi" kata Lavender, sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau mau memaafkanku kan"

"Astaga, Mione'. Kita sudah berteman Lama, tidak mungkin aku tidak memaafkanmu. Lain kali, kau jangan begitu lagi."

Sebelum Bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang lain. Hermione melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet cewek. Matanya sembab. Sangat memalukan, jika ia bertemu dengan Harry, Ron, dan Ginny, dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Hermione!" Seru seseorang di belakangnya. Otomatis, yang dipanggil membalikkan badan. Ia melihat Fleur, tengah berlari menghampirinya. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Pantas saja, Draco menyukainya. Dia kelihatan tetap cantik. Walaupun keringat mengucur deras di keningnya. Ia tetap terlihat cantik, dengan beberapa helai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Mione'? Matamu sembab" kata Fleur cemas, setelah di dekat Hermione. Fleur sangat peduli dengan Hermione. Salah satu alasan ia tidak membencinya. Dia tidak menyukai ia pernah menerima ciuman dari Draco. Tapi yang jelas buat Hermione, selama Fleur tidak menyukai Draco. TidaK menjadi masalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir." Ucapnya, dusta. Sebelum dia menanyainya lebih lanjut. Cepat-cepat Hermione Mengalihkan pembicaraan "Ada apa?" Tanya Hermione, sedikit gusar.

"Betulan, kau tidak apa -dengusan dari Hermione- baiklah. Kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan pindah ke Prancis?" Tanya Fleur.

Kaget. Hermione sangat kaget. Tapi ini juga peluang bagus Untuk Hermione mendekati Draco.

"Tidak. Aku belum mendengarnya. Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Ayahku pindah ke sana. Semoga harimu indah, Mione. Permisi, aku harus pergi ke ruangan Prof. Dumbledore. Bye!" Kata Fleur, lalu meninggalkan Hermione di tengah koridor.

Semoga. Batin Hermione. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

* * *

Ia membasuh mukanya berkali-kali. Tapi, berkali-kali juga tidak berhasil menutupi matanya sembab. Memgerang putus asa, Hermione Menyeret kakinya keluar bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Di perjalanan, Hermione berkutat dengan otaknya. Mencari alasan yang tepat untuk sahabatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Mione?" Tanya Harry, khawatir.

"Bloody hell. Kau menangis, Mione" Kata Ron. Pernyataan Ron, membuat Ginny dan Harry tercekat mendengarnya.

"Benarkah itu, Mione'?" Tanya Ginny. Hermione hanya mengangguk kecil. Kata yang ia rangkai ia lupakan. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk berbohong kepada sahabatnya.

"Pasti kau begini karena Malfoy?" Timpal Ron.

"Ron, biarkan Hermione menjelaskan semuanya dulu" kata Harry.

Hermione merasa bingung. Ingin memulai dari mana Ceritanya. Jika, Hermione menceritakan yang sesungguhnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Awalnya, ia berniat untuk tidak berbohong kepada temannya. Tapi, yang keluar malah kebohongan yang dikarang Hermione.

"Kemarin, aku dan Lavender pergi ke Three Broomstick-bagian ini tidak bohong- dan baru pulang tengah malam. Orang tuaku mendapatku, lalu memarahiku. dan beginilah mataku sekarang " kata Hermione. Ia melihat Ginny yang akan menyelanya. Hermione, memberikan tatapan kepada Ginny tolong-bantu-aku-Nanti-akan-kuceritakan-yang-sebenarnya. Ginny kelihatan mengerti lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Dia mengerti, karena dia juga perempuan.

"Kau tidak bohong, Mione?" Tanya Harry, yang terus memperhatikan Hermione.

"Untuk apa Hermione bohong pada kita?" Bela Ginny. Hermione memberikan senyumannya kepada Ginny. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy, kan?" Tanya Ron

"Sudahlah. Kalau Hermione cerita kepada kita. Tidak apa-apa. Itu haknya" sekali lagi Ginny membela Hermione. Ia pasti akan berterima kasih kepada Ginny.

"Kalian dengar sendiri? Ayo, Ginny. Kelas sebentar lagi dimulai" seru Hermione, seraya menarik Ginny dari posisi duduknya.

Setelah, menjauh dari Harry dan Ron. Hermione tersenyum dan memeluknya. Lalu berkata "Terima kasih, Gin. Kau penyelamatku"

"It's okay. Tapi kau harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya."

Selama berjalan dengan Ginny menuju kelasnya, Hermione menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya malam itu. Semua yang ia lihat ia ceritakan. Ginny menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia terus mendengarkan Hermione, sambil sesekali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu Hermione, siapa cewek itu?"

"Setahuku, hanya Fleur yang disukai Malfoy" tambahnya.

Semenjak pelajaran dimulai. Hermione tidak pernah memerhatikan Prof. Slugrhon menjelaskan. Sesekali ia melirik ke Draco. Tampannya dia. Rambut dan matanya indah. Sulit dipungkiri, ia menyukai gadis lain. Apa yang kurang darinya? Ia kalah cantik dengan Fleur? Ironis.

* * *

Draco tahu, sejak tadi Granger menatapnya. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Menatapnya lalu memberikan seringainya? Tidak. Granger tidak seperti gadis lainnya. Dia itu Unik. Beda dari lainnya. Kali ini otak Draco tidak memungkiri bahwa Granger itu Unik dan menarik. Walaupun matanya sedikit sembab, hari ini.

"Hey, Draco" seru Theo yang duduk disampingnya.

"Emh?" Jawab Draco ogah-ogahan. Dan tidak ingin memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Theo. Ia masih asyik dengan pensil yang ia pegang. Lalu menggoreskannya di atas secarik kertas.

"Kau belum dengar?" Tanya Theo. Tidak peduli apakah Draco berminat atau tidak dengan kabarnya

"Dengar apa. Aduh Theo langsung keintinya saja!" Jawab Draco dengan ketus.

"Fleur. Ini tentang dia."

Awalnya Draco tidam tertarik. Tetapi, begitu ia mendengar nama Gadis yang ia suka. Ia pun tertarik. Seyum kemenangan menghias wajah Theo. Karena usahanya tidak gagal.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Draco, khawatir.

"Dia akan pindah ke Prancis"

Muka Draco berubah menjadi suram "Tidak mungkin. Kau membohongiku, kan?"

"Aku itu tidak seperti kau! Kalau kau tidak percaya. Ya sudah"

"Oh, kau boleh tanya Blaise. Kalau kau tidak percaya" tambahnya lagi.

Draco membalikkan badannya menghadap Blaise.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan itu benar atau tidak. Jawabannya benar" kata Blaise, lalu kembali melipat tangannya dan tertidur.

Draco masih tidak percaya

"Theo, jangan bohong padaku" suaranya mulai meninggi

"Kecilkan suaramu Draco. Aku tidak mungkin bohong"

"Kemana kau kemarin, huh? Kau pulang di saat Fleur _memberitahukan_ kepindahannya." Tambahnya, ketika melihat Draco membuka kembali mulutnya.

"Kapan dia pergi?" Tanya Draco

Theo melirik jam tangannya lalu menggeleng

"Terlambat. Dia sudah pergi 2 jam yang lalu. Menurut perkiraanku."

"APA?!" Pekik Draco. Seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan tersebut plus Prof. Slughron, memandanginya. Termasuk Granger. Draco berdiri, mencoba untuk menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi. Tetapi sepertinya Prof. Slughron, terlihat tidak peduli dan melanjutkan menjelaskan tentang HAM.

"Tunggu, Draco.!"

"Apalagi, Theo?", ucap Draco kesal.

"Apa yang kau gambar itu?" tanya Theo.

"apa?"

Draco langsung melihat yang ia gambar sejak tadi. seorang gadis, sedang tersenyum. senyumannya dapat meluluhkan hati seorang pria.

Granger?

"Draco, tidak mungkin kan?" tanya Theo.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya Theo!" bisik Draco.

"Tapi kenapa kau menggambarnya?"

Untuk yang itu Draco bingung harus jawab apa. Karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Apakah benar kalau dia-?.. Aaahh! umpatnya dalam hati.

* * *

"Thoe, tunggu! Hei!" Protes Draco. Dia merasa kakinya diinjak oleh sesorang. Dia di sana berjalan cepat diantara kerumunan mahasiswa yang keluar dari kelas. Apa salahnya? Pikirnya. Tidak mungkin Granger, seperti itu tanpa sebab.

Theo berjalan melewatinya bersama Blaise.

"Nott, Zabini! Kau mau kemana?" Kata Draco, sedikit berteriak.

Kedua orang yang di panggil, sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Dan memutar tubuh mereka kebelakang.

"Ada apa, mate? Kita mau pulang. Mau apalagi?" Kata Theo jengkel.

"Aku masih butuh penjelasanmu, Nott!"

"Kau mau apa lagi? Huh?"

"Sudahlah Draco. Dia sudah pergi. Kau tidak bisa Lagi menyusulnya. kau kan punya Teman cewek yang banyak. Kau bisa memilih salah satunya. Atau kalau kau mau ada Astoria. Aku yakin dia pasti akan menerimamu kembali." Timpal Blaise

"Atau Hermione Granger" tambah Theo.

"Ini bukan soal itu. Ini soal perasaan. Aku mencintai Fleur. Kalian semua tidak mengerti" isak Draco putus asa.

"Kami mengerti, mate. Jika kami tidak mengerti pasti kami tidak mempertemukanmu dengan Astoria" kata Blaise.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Draco

"Begini" Theo mulai bercerita "Saat kami hendak mengumpulkan tugas kami ke . kami tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Fleur dengan temannya. Kau tahu kan Isi percakapan mereka-Draco mengangguk kecil- Blaise sempat bertemu dengan Astoria di Prancis dan meminta nomor hpnya. Satu hari sebelum kau bertemu dengannya. Kami menelponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk datang. Karena kukira kau bakalan sedih kalau Fleur pergi. Kau lihat sendiri? Dia datang Draco. Itu tandanya dia masih suka denganmu. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau. Masih ada Granger. Kau cocok dengannya Draco. Aku yakin itu!" Kata Theo panjang lebar.

"Aku mencintai Fleur, Theo. Dan cintaku hanya untuk dirinya semata. Tidak ada yang lain"kata Draco keras kepala.

"Tapi, Kau harus _move on_, Draco." Kata Blaise

"Benar kata, Zabini. Kau harus _MOVE ON_, Malfoy!" Kata Theo mulai kesal.

"Baiklah, tapi jika tidak berhasil kalian harus tanggung jawab!" Ancam Draco.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau harus memilih Granger atau Astoria?" Tanya Blaise.

"Tidak bisakah dua-duanya saja atau cewek yang lainnya.?" tanya Draco.

Mereka berdua menggeleng secara bersamaan.

Draco mendengus "baiklah. Emm.. aku pilih..."

* * *

salam:

**ADRIANAA ADALSON**

* * *

Penasaran? kalau penasaran dan masih ingin cerita ini dilanjutin review.. ^^. makasiiih.. RnR? dan maaf banget kalau ada typo(s) soalnya aku nulis di Hp.

**Pojokan Review:**

**Rina kartika 980 : **Review pertama. senangnya minta ampun ^^.. terima kasih udah review. dan ini saya udah Update. tetap review yaah.. ^^

**Llyan Florence **: haha.. iya kok gempal? aku juga bingung kenpa pilih kata itu -_-".aku keinget ama Leo dan Frank(salah satu toko The heroes of Olympus). soalnya kalau disatukan mereka mirip Blaise. hehe ^^. Rencana aku juga buat Astoria itu nggak jahat. gimana Astoria di sini? baik? atau jahatkah? atau gimanakah? Makasih yaah udah Review. tetap review yaah..^^

**Luluk Minam Cullen **: iya, ini aku udah update. makasih udah Review. tetap review yaah..^^

**Chika Nate Granger **: Makasih udah chap ini udah aku perbaiki. thank you very much for your review. it was very useful for me as a beginner. tetap Review yaah..^

**Novy fajriati**: Haii juga Novy (boleh panggil gitu?) ini aku udah update. makasih atas reviewnya. tetap review yaah.. ^^

**yoshikan amalia**: haha.. ceritanya bikin penasaran yaah? maaf yah! itu tergantung kalian pairing Dramione atau apa? ini aku Update.. Makasih udah Review.. tetap Review yaah^^

**Swaggy-land **: iya, ini aku lanjut. makasih udah Review.. tetap Review..

**Adellia Malfoy : ** makasihh udah review. iya ini aku lanjut. sekali lagi makasih yaah.. tetap review, yaah..

**Tikamalfrey** : haha.. makasih yaah udah nge-review. Tetap review.. yaah

saya juga ingin berterima kasih yang sudah **nge-fave nge-follow dan nge-review**.. **Love You Guys! yeaah!**

oh, iya. chap ini **sebenarnya** udah selesai hari minggu. tapi maaf baru update sekarang ^^..


	3. Chapter 3

By

**ADRIANAA ADALSON ^^**

* * *

**PERASAAN™**

**DISCLAIMER : HARRY POTTER MILIK J.K ROWLING**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING !**

**Ceritanya GaJe' (banget), typo (s), alur dan plot yang berantakan, Author baru, OOC, Muggle Word**

**There is NO MAGIC in this story**

* * *

"Hai, Granger" sapa Draco dari kejauhan.

Mau apa lagi dia? Batinnya. Ia sekarang muak untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi sekarang dia datang dan menyapannya. Hermione ingin sekali menjawabnya. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya menyangkal keinginannya itu. Dia teringat dengan perkataan Ginny kemarin malam. Misi pertama mendapatakan Draco. Pendekatan.

"Hei! Jangan berhenti di tengah koridor.!" Ujar seseorang yang melewatinya. Hermione masih saja berdiri di tempatnya. Mempertimbangkan menjawab atau tidak dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Tanya suara yang ia kenali. Draco.

"Kau berkeringat lagi?" Tambahnya.

Damn it! Umpat Hermione. Dia begini ketika bertemu dengan Draco. Tidak hanya sekali. Pertemuannya dengan Draco di lapangan parkir dan saat mereka berdekatan seperti saat ini. Memalukan.

"Ada apa, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa?" Tanya Draco memastikan.

"Draco sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Hermione sedikit gusar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Malfoy" jawab Hermione secepatnya saat melihat Draco membuka mulutnya, lalu mengatupnya kembali setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"Granger, hari ini kau tidak ada kelas apapun, kan?"

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?" Tanya Hermione, penasaran.

Sekejap, Hermione melototkan matanya kearah Draco "Kau memataiku, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak memataimu, Granger. Kau lupa kalau kita ini sekelas. Dan pelajaran yang kita ambil itu sama!"

"Hah! Bilang saja kalau kau memataiku, Malfoy!"

"Apa kau bilang? Memataimu? Aku tidak sudi, Granger. Jadi, kau jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak"

Hermione kelihatannya sulit untuk mempercayai omongan Draco. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Semua alibi yang dikatakannya benar. Mereka mengambil mata pelajaran yang sama.

Hermione mendesah pelan, "Lalu?" Tanya Hermione dengan kedatangan Draco pagi ini dan menyapanya. Demi Cupid yang dicium Dementor ini adalah hal mustahil yang dilakukan Draco. Mereka sebelumnya tidak pernah dekat apalagi berdekatan dengan seperti ini dan kejadian di parkir -Kecuali di kelas- Tapi entah karena itu atau apa Hermione menyukainya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Draco

"Iya. Apa tujuanmu kemarin, Malfoy" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan pada kata terakhir. Ia kesal juga berlama-lama dengan Malfoy. Salah satu faktornya mungkin, Otak kecil Hermione mengulang malam yang paling menyedihkan untuknya. Draco bersama dengan seorang gadis. Tapi, dia tidak boleh begitu. Ia harus menjalankan misi pertama Ginny.

Draco menganggukan kepalanya "Ah, iya. Kembali ke tadi. Kau kan bebas hari ini. Jadi, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Hah! Katanya tidak sudi! Sekarang kau malah mengajakku kencan, Malfoy" kata Hermione ketus. Ia masih belum dapat merubah sikspnya dan Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Gembira? Kesal? Kesempatan yang bagus buat Hermione.

"Memangnya, kau ingin mengajakku ke mana?"

"Ini bukan kencan, Granger. Aku ada keperluan. Jadi, bisakah?"

"Sebelum itu. Kau ingin mengajakku ke mana?" Tanya Hermiond was-was

"Rahasia. Sekarang, kau mau tidak? Jika tidak mau. Ya sudah. Aku pergi"

Draco sudah ingin membalikkan badannya. Tapi, tangan Hermione mencekalnya.

Seringai kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya. Menurut Hermione, Draco terlihat semakin Tampan . Ia rasakan mukanya memerah.

"Ehm" deheman Draco cukup keras yang dapat menyentoakkan Hermione.

Hermione kemudian melepaskan tangannya. Lalu, beralih menatap Draco. Seringainya masih di sana. Lama-lama melihatnya, membuat Hermione sebal dibuatnya.

"Jadi? Kau mau?" Tanya Draco, dengan seringai.

"Ya. Aku mau! Tapi sebelum itu kau harus memberitahukan tempatnya?"

"Tidak. Sudah ku bilang ini Rahasia. R-a-h-a-s-i-a"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau" kata Hermione dengan muka cemberut, yang di buat-buat olehnya.

"Yakin? Kalau begitu aku duluan, yah. Bye"

"He-eh. Ya! Ya! Aku ikut. Tapi, ada baiknya kau beritahuku. Ya?" Tanya Hermione memelas kepada Draco.

"Kau ini" gerutu Draco. Ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hermione menuju parkiran.

"Draco!" Teriak Hermione.

Sungguh menyebalkan. Gerutunya dalam hati. Ia berlari mengejar Draco yang sudah berbelok menuju parkiran.

Draco tidak tahu. Hal yang membuatnya senang uring-uringan. Granger memanggilnya, Draco? Telah banyak yang memanggilnya. Tak satupun seindah Hermione memanggilnya. Walaupun dia berteriak. Tetap saja, di telinga Draco, itu sangat indah.

Ia kesulitan menyembuyikan senyuman yang terukir jelas di wajahnya.

Hermione menyusulnya dengan napas yang terengah-rengah. Senang melihatnya begini. Kemarin, ia menganggap Granger gadis biasa yang tidak menarik. Tapi, dia salah. Dia sangat menarik untuk sekedar diabaikan. Awalnya, ia tidak suka dengannya dan sekarang dia mulai tertarik. Sungguh diluar dugaannya.

"Teganya kau!" Seru Hermione sedikit kesal.

"Kukira kau tidak ingin ikut" kata Draco cuek. Dia tidak peduli apa dia kesal atau tidak. Dia percaya dia akan ikut.

"Salah sendiri. Kau merahasiakannya agar aku ikut. Are you?

Tuduhannya kena sasaran. Draco menyeringai kearah gadis itu. Jika tidak begitu, Hermione pasti tidak ada di sampingya. Saat ini.

"Malfoy?"

"Ehm"

"Kau bisa mengantarku ke rumah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan. Ehmm. Kau tau sesuatu yang di lakukan -jeda lama- cewek sebelum kencan"

Hermione mendengus pelan. Melihatnya, membuat Draco tidak dapat untuk menahan ketawa. Ia ketawa sekeras-kerasnya. Membuat gadis di sampingnya bingung.

"Ada apa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Ya. Kau"

Hermione menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kau lucu" tambahnya "Kau tidak usah berdandan atau semacamnya. Kau kelihatan oke-oke saja. Ingat, ini bukan kencan"

Tiba-tiba, muka Hermione berubah menjadi masam. Tanpa diberi aba-aba lagi, Draco menhentikan ketawanya.

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, menuju Mercedes Benz putih yang terparkir di bawah pohon besar.

Memasuki mobil pun mereka tetap membisu. Draco menjalankan mobil tenang tapi pasti. Walaupun dia sedikit liar. Dia tidak senang mengendarai mobil asal-asalan.

Draco mengajak Hermione ke Diogan Alley. Pusat belanja terbesar di London. Lalu memasuki salah satu toko yang ada di sana. Toko buku.

"Kau mengajakku ke toko buku, Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione, heran.

Draco Menganggukkan kepalanya "Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku pikir kau akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang romantis" ucap Hermione kecewa.

"Hentikan pikiranmu yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula, berapa kali harus kuucapkan kalau kita tidak sedang kencan"

Melihatnya tertunduk lesuh. Draco tidak tega dibuatnya. Lalu sempat Draco melihat Toko yang menyediakan berbagai macam Ice Cream. Mungkin dia mau. Pikir Draco

"Kau tidak apa? Kalau kau keberatan. Tak apa. Kita bisa ke toko sebelah. Kau suka Ice Cream kan?

Mendengar ucapan Draco. Hermione merasa tak enak hati. Ia diajak kesini untuk menemaninya. Bukan untuk merusaknya.

"Tidak. Kita disini saja. Aku juga ingin membeli beberapa buku" kata Hermione, seraya memaksakan untuk tersenyum kepada Draco.

Pupuslah harapannya untuk kencan dengan Draco. Padahal, di mobil ia sudah mengira-ngira ke mana Draco mengajaknya. Tak apa, Hermione. Kau bisa berkencan dengannya lain waktu. Mungkin. Ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Yakin? Kau kelihatannya tidak semangati"

"Masa?" Hermione malah Menanyai Draco kembali, dengan ketus

Mungkin benar juga kata Draco. Ia tidak semangat walaupun sudah menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Mau diapa lagi? Dia harus kelihatan semangat di depan Draco. Jarang dia dapat dekat dengan Draco, seperti ini. Instingnya mengatakan jangan menyia-nyiakannya.

"Sudah. Jangan paksakan. Aku tahu kamu lagi tidak bersemangat. Kita ke sebelah saja!" Ucapnya seraya menarik tangan Hermione. Tapi, Hermione berhasil terlepas dari cengkraman pria itu.

"Tak apa. Kau yang mengajakku. Lagi pula kau memiliki keperluan, kan? Jangan khawatirkanku" jawab Hermione. Lalu menyeret kakinya masuk ke dalam toko boko itu.

Draco berusaha menyimbangi langkahnya dengan Hermione. Karena kakinya lebih panjang, dia dapat mensejajarkannya. Dan melangakah masuk ke dalam beserta Hermione.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak enak jalan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kau Terlihat pasrah kuajak kemari"

Sial. Draco tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Hermione sangat menyesali telah mengucapkannya. Dia terlihat semakin muram dan tak bersemangat, mengetahui fakta tersebut.

Sialnya lagi, Draco seolah-olah tidak melihat perubahan wajah Hermione.

Apa aku salah ucap? Perubahan mukanya terlihat jelas sekali. Apa yang telah dia ucap? Kemudian dia mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

Shit. Rutuk Draco. Pasti dia begini gara-gara ucapan Draco. Dia tahu kalau Hermione menyukainya. Tapi kenapa dia malah menyakiti perasaannya. Mengatakan dia tidak mengKhawatirkannya. Sedangkan dia saja tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Hatinya sekarang uring-uringan. Tapi, dia tidak boleh memperlihatkannya pada Hermione.

"Eh, Malfoy. Kau sudah membeli keperluanmu? Daritadi, ku lihat kau hanya memandangi buku yang kau pegang" ucap Hermione seraya mendekati Draco lalu tersenyum simpul kepadanya. Membuat Hatinya meringis.

Buku? Apa pula maksudnya dengan itu. Kemudian Draco melihat buku yang dipegang lalu cepat-cepat menaruhnya di rak asalan. Kapan dia memegang buku? Apa dia tampak bodoh dan mengurangi ketampanannya? Berbagai macam pertanyaan di kepala Draco muncul. Dan yang paling penting, kapan dia masuk? Dan apa dirinya tidak meracau yang tidak jelas? Kepala Draco terasa berat, seolah-olah jangkar raksasa tengah mendarat di kepalanya.

"He-eh aku tidak apa. Kau sudah selesai?"

"Iya. Tidak ada buku yang menarik. Begitu juga dengan novelnya" gerutu Hermione

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menunggu sedikit? Aku harus mencari beberapa buku lagi"

Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh, lalu mengekori Draco. Sesekali melihat buku yang ada di kiri kanannya. Ia bosan. Tapi, ia harus kelihatan sabar.

Setelah membayar belanjaan Draco, "Kau mau mampir ke sebelah?" Tanya Draco.

"Em? Oh iya. Terserah kamu saja" Jawabnya, sekenanya. Kepalanya berkecamuk.

Draco memilih Ice Cream dengan flavour chocolate, vanilla, dan stroberry-Aneh mengingat ia seorang lelaki- dan topping susu kental manis, beberapa choco chips dan susu bubuk. Hermione sendiri memilih Ice Cream rasa Chocolate, vanilla dan Alpukat. Toppingnya sama dengan Draco. Lalu mereka menempati salah satu meja yang berada di depan jendela.

"Granger?"

"Huh?" Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Draco. Seolah-olah Ice cream itu lebih menarik dibandingkan dirinya.

"Tidak bisakah kau bicara menatap orang itu?" Tanya Draco sedikit Jengkel

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Pria menyebalkan yang ada dihadapannya.

Sekarang, Draco dapat melihat jelas kalau Hermione belepotan. Menggemaskan, melihatnya bak seorang anak-anak. Mau tak mau Draco terkekeh pelan.

Tidak sadar akan yang ia lakukan. Ia menyambar tissue lalu melapkannya kearah bibir Hermione yang merah. Tentu, Hermione kaget. Di lihat jelas matanya membelalak saat tissue yang ia pegang menyentuh bibirnya itu.

"He-eh maaf. Soalnya mulutmu belepotan" seraya menarik tangannya kembali lalu melahap Ice creamnya kembali.

"Oh ya?" Tanya Hermione kebingungan dan tidak percaya.

Tapi Hermione malah melanjutkan makannya dengan bersemu merah.

Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Keheningan menyelimuti 2 insan ini. Akhirnya, setelah mereka menghabiskan ice cream. Mereka menuju parkiran saling berjalan menjauhi. Draco di depan sedangkan Hermione mengekor di belakang.

"Eh, Draco" yang dipanggil sangat kaget. Karena, Hermione biasanya memanggilnya Malfoy.

Meihat keterkejutan Draco, Hermione langsung meralatnya "Maksudku Malfoy" katanya dengan Malu luar biasa.

Draco langsung merubah mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi datar kembali. "Tidak apa. Lagi pula kau juga sudah memanggilku Draco" ujarnya tenang

"Heh? Kapan? Selain tadi?" Bisa diyakin sekarang muka Hermione blo'on dibhadapan Draco.

"Ya. Selain tadi."

"Kapan? Aku tidak ingat"

"Di koridor kampus. Kau meneriakiku"

Sekarang Hermione benar-benar malu. Saking kesalnya dengan Draco ia memanggil nama depannya. Mukanya terasa panas. Cepat-cepat ia memalingkan menuju jendela mobil.

"Tidak apa. Kau boleh memanggilku Draco dan aku akan memanggilmu Hermione?"

"Ah iya. Dan eh Draco -jeda lama- Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang ke rumahku?"

Ia tidak tahu apa pertanyaannya lucu atau apa. Yang jelas karena ucapan Hermione barusan, Draco tertawa keras. Saking kerasnya ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Kau lucu sekali, Mione'. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengantarmu. Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu? Tidak. Rumah mu di mana?" Tanya Draco yang masih belum berhenti tertawa.

"Kau yakin? rumahku agak jauh dari rumahmu!"

"Kau tahu rumahku?"

Hermione ingin sekali menjawabnya, mana mungkin aku tidak mengetahuinya? Aku mengetahui segala informasi darimu. Aku mencintaimu Draco!. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin mengucapkannya. Jadi, sekarang ia memilih untuk diam.

"Tidak apa. Jadi, rumahmu di mana?"

"Gryffindor Residence"

"Baiklah"

Draco menjalankan mobilnya tenang. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti Keduanya. Ia masih berpikir darimana Hermione mengetahui rumahnya. Lalu gagasan satu muncul. Hermione menyukainya. Apa pilihannya tepat untuk mendekati Hermione? Pikirannya terus mengemukakan gagasan yang membuatnya semakin pusing. Di tambah gagasan yang sangat mengganggunya.

* * *

Rumah Hermione Terletak di belakang dari perumahan ini. Agak jauh. Tak apalah.

"Thanks, Draco!" Ucap Hermione. Lalu turun dari mobilnya. Sebelum masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia melambaikkan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah Draco. Mau tak mau Draco tersenyum.

Sebelum Hermione masuk, ia memanggilnya kembali lalu "Ehm, Hermione? Besok kau ada kelaskan? -Hermione mengaggukkan kepalanya- bisakah aku menjemputmu di rumah? Tanya Draco.

Senyum Hermione semakin mengembang lalu mengangguk antusias.

Draco membalikkan mobilnya menuju Slytherin Residence, dengan senyum merekah dan hati yang gembira

* * *

Setelah mengganti pakainnya. Hermione duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya. Dia akan menelpon Ginny dan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi siang itu. Dia mengambil hpnya. Lalu menekan nomor Ginny.

"Hai, Mione'. Ada apa?" Tanya Ginny diseberang telepon

Ginny menjadi Pendengar yang baik. Karena, selaama Hermione bercerita ia tidak pernah menyela.

"Jadi, tadi kau kencan dengan Malfoy, Mione'?" Tanya Ginny dengan nada bahagia sekaligus iri.

"He-eh. Tapi ini bukan kencan. Setidaknya itu menurutnya. Semacam jalan-jalan."

"Ayolah, 'Mione. Anggap saja ini kencan pertamamu dengan Draco. Dan mungkin akan ada lagi" ucapnya menggoda Hermione.

"Jangan menggodaku, Ginny."

"Lalu apa yang Harus kulakukan? Kau tahu sendiri kan. Draco ingin menjemputku"

"Bersikaplah biasa. Tenang. Dan kau harus tahu Kapan harus menebarkan pesonamuatau saat kau harus terlihat kalem di Hadapannya"

"Entahlah. Itu akan sulit" kata Hermione lemas.

"Sulit? Kukira nona yang tahu segalanya ini tidak pantang menyerah" ucap Ginny setengah mencemooh.

"Ayolah, jangan mengolokKu"

"Lagipula, jika didekatnya jantungku deg-degan tidak karuan. Berkeringat dan- aah. Itu akan sulit" tambahnya

"BerSemangatlah. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu" ucapnya diriingi kekehan pelan. Dia mengucapkan 'kebiasaan buruk' seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang memalukan.

"Baiklah" Kata Hermione memutuskan Sambungan telepon.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sliding door. Pintu Itu mengantarkannya menuju walk in closet. Ia memilih pakain yang akan ia kenakan besok. Mulai dress selutut berwarna ungu tua. Blouse berWarna peach berkerah Hitam dengan rok pendek berwarna hitam. Kaos Putih yang dipadukan dengan jeans hitam. Semua itu membuatnya pusing. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Ia menyeret kakinya menuju Tempat tidur. Tidur membuatnya semakin pusing. Tapi, tak lama ia sudah terlelap dan memasuki alam mimpi.

* * *

Di ruangan yang berbeda dan tempat yang berbeda, seOrang lelaki tengah berbaring di tempat tidur berukuran king size yang terletak di tengah ruangan besar tersebut. Kelihatan dari mimik wajahnya, ia sedang berpikir keras.

Otak kecil Draco mengulangi kejadian Hermione dengannya. Ia tidak pernah merasa senyaman itu dengan perempuan. Tapi dengan Hermione ia merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang di berikan oleh ibunya. Ibu yang ia rindukan selama 10 tahun terakhir. Sosok yang selalu menyayanginya. Memberikan kelembutan kepadanya. Sosok yang telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan malam itu. Malam yang Merenggut nyawa seseorang yang ia cintai. Secara tidak langsung, ayahnya lah yang membunuh ibunya. Lucius Malfoy. Sekaligus yang mengenalkannya dengan kehidupan gelap. Perempuan, minuman keras. Perempuan. Ibunya meninggalKannya karena seorang perempuan. Bukan perempuan biasa melainkan selingkuhan ayahnya.

Itulah yang membuatnya benci dengan perempuan. Membuatnya melampiaskan kekesalan ayahnya kepada perempuan malang. Tetapi Hermione berbeda dengan perempuan itu. Bahkan Astoria. Ia berbeda dengan Hermione. Hermione mengingatkannya dengan sosok ibunya. Ada kelembutan di dalam hatinya. Ada kenyamanan di sosoknya.

Berpikir membuatnya lelah dan membuatnya Mengantuk. Draco tertidur lelap dan memasuki alam mimpi.

* * *

Salam

**Adrianaa Adalson ^^**

* * *

Hah! Lega. Akhirnya udah update. Ini hari apa selasa? Rabu? (Maklum lupa. Kan udah libur. Hehe) maaf yaah baru update sekarang ㈳3㈳5. RnR? Review pleasa㈳3㈳5

**Makasih kepada DraconisSun, Adellia Malfoy, Luluk Minam Cullen, Galuhtikatiwi, NovyFajriati, YosikhanAmalia, Nisa Malfoy, Tikamalfrey, Lilyan Florance, RinaKartika980 yang udah review di chap sebelumnya.**

**Pojokan Review :**

**Senang banget pas nge-baca review kalian sampai aku goyang-goyang yang nga'jelas banget. Dan pokoknya MAKASIH**

**DraconisSun : **iya kok. Rencananya aku juga bikin kayak gitu Astorianya. Dan kalau nggak ada perubahan Astoria akan move on kok dari Draconya. Tetap review dan makasiih㈳3㈳5

**Adellia Malfoy**: hai juga㈳3㈳6.. hehe.. Aku juga mikirnya Draco Itu Out of Character banget. Dan maaf untuk itu㈳5. Aku udah taruh di warningnya kok chap kemarin. Dan gimna chap ini? Draconya gimna? Masih OOC?

YeeH.. akhIrnya udah juga. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya. ** Love You Guys! Yeaah** ㈳3


End file.
